Devotion
by Bunnyyyy
Summary: A new transfer to Hogwarts has arrived, and something seems to be spirring between her and Draco Malfoy. But Draco has a dark secret that he's dying to get rid of - litterally. Takes place in the Harry Potter world where Dumboldore is alive and kicking.
1. My New Home

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:**__ I'm not a great writer. I'm sorry. I don't take flames very well either lol. But I guess that comes with writing, huh? This is the first chapter, and nothing really exciting happens unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Leave reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter One **My New Home

I couldn't describe how nervous I had been. Sitting on a plane for about 5 or 6 hours from California to New York, and then another plane from New York to England — with nothing more to do but watch movies that were nearly 5 years old or stare aimlessly out the window — had given me more than enough time to stress about the fact that I'd be going to a new school.

What also bugged me was what could have been going through my parents' minds to decide to use muggle transportation rather than something faster and easier. Floo powder, maybe? So what if you got a bit dirty? My father's fascination with airplanes really wasn't a valid excuse for me. It was like he was purposely torturing me by making me sit in one spot for hours contemplating on different ways to kill myself before I had to go to a new school.

I was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a fantastic school by all standards. I've heard lots of rumors about the school and the students in it, but then again, who hasn't? From what I've heard, Harry Potter – who survived an attack from you-know-who – attended Hogwarts. I didn't know much about the school itself though. Besides the few paragraphs mentioning it in the popular _Witches 13_ teenage magazine that American girls swooned over, I never gave Hogwarts much attention.

What bothered me was the knot in my stomach that made my feel like throwing up. I wasn't going to deny it, I was scared as hell. So what if it was my last year of school? I knew no one there. I'd be the new girl, something I never wanted to be. Here I was in a different country where I didn't even know where the closest mall or bookstore was! How was I supposed to survive in a totally new school? Ha, I doubt I'll survive. I give myself two weeks before I start whining to my parents to ship me back home. Literally.

I sighed heavily as I sat up on my new bed. It was a queen size bed with silk black sheets and a comfy, teal and black comforter. In the center of my room where the floor dipped down two steps was an open circular fireplace. A few pillows were scattered among the steps. The right side of my room, opposite my bed, was cluttered with different posters and pictures that I had collected over the past 5 years. I have a thing for attractive muggle actors and musicians and so more than enough of their pictures took up quite a bit of space. The wall opposite the balcony was entirely covered with thick, black framed mirrors. The main colors of my room were black, white, and silver which were basically my favorite colors along with teal. It was the only place that felt like home, to be honest. My mom and dad tried their best to make it look like my original room back in the U.S. They did it justice, if I ignored the increase in the size of the room and the height of the ceiling.

With another sigh, I flung myself off the bed. I made my way to my make-up desk, banging my big toe on the corner of the chair, and looked over myself in the mirror. I wasn't content. Dark brown disapproving eyes stared back at me framed by long silky black hair. A random streak of teal rebelliously ran down the right side of my hair. A friend of mine back at home had taught me an enchantment that could color your hair – she had learned it from one of the _Witches 13_ magazines. Instead of giving my parents heart attacks, I went with just one simple streak. Personally, I thought I'd look more attractive if I were light skinned, instead of tan skinned like I was. In fact, I could find a million different flaws with myself but I was in no mood to depress myself further.

With nothing better to do, scenes of the day I arrived to this mansion started replaying in my head. The sky was clear; not a single cloud in sight to help express the current mood I was in. The scenery stood enchanting with trees, green hills, elegant houses and mansions dotting along randomly as I sat in the back of my parents car in awe. The car came to a sudden halt. I wasn't eager to get the first glimpse of my new home.

The house was located in a very, very wealthy neighborhood obviously. But the houses were very spread apart since the driveways were practically their own street. The sizes of the lots were almost overwhelming. Our driveway curved up into a round-about in front of the house. Above the huge glass front doors was a medium sized balcony over-looking the entire neighborhood. Vines had taken claim along most of the sides of the house giving it an aged looked. It was a major difference compared to my less extravagant home back in the home lands.

Across the street about a football field length away was the nearest neighbor's house. Compared to my home, their house had a dark elegant twist to it. The tall gates were made out of what seemed to be black iron. Willow trees decorated the driveway behind the gates leading up to an even larger mansion made up of what looked like dark colored stones. I wanted to get a better look at the house. Leaving my parents to whatever discussion they were into, I wondered down my driveway to the road that separated my lot from this mysteriously dark lot. With a closer view, the mansion was truly beautiful in a dark sense. It was almost like medieval Goth, but a bit more modern. Nonetheless, it was beautiful.

"Ahem."

I gasped and turned to the source of the sound. I hadn't realized anyone was near by. Leaning against the gate was a guy I found breathtaking. He looked no older than me. With platinum blond hair and sharp features, he stared at me with curious blue-grey eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning up as I searched for words to say.

"_Oh don't mind me. I'm just admiring this house here,"_ I wanted to say.

Before I could open my mouth, an irritated yell boomed from up my driveway, "Evaleen Bettencourt, do not tell me you're trying to run away again! I will NOT put up with this damn behavior again!"

My eyes widened with pure shock as my father's voice echoed in my ears. I turned to see him standing three-fourths up the drive-way with my mother standing next to him rubbing her temples. Shit, I'm in trouble; first and last name is never a good sign. How embarrassing. I had almost forgotten my pathetic attempt of running away to my friend's house the week before flying out here.

I turned back to see how the guy reacted, but he was no longer there. I glanced around thinking that maybe he decided to walk up the road, but I didn't see him in either direction of the road. I hadn't even heard the gate open if he did go in. What the f—

"Evaleen Bet—!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" I dashed back up my driveway to where my parents stood and panted, "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I think I should be able to wonder around my new home a little."

I flinched as my father rose up his walking stick which he only carried around with him for show. Instead of the painful blow I expected, he made a "humph" sound and walked back towards the house. Okay, so he hasn't really hit me with that thing for a few years, but it still scared the shit out of me. My mother sighed as she shook her head and followed him. With one last glance at the dark mansion, and no sign of the attractive blond haired guy anywhere, I quickly caught up with my parents and went to discover the inside of my new home.


	2. Breakfast with the Rents

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:**__ Chapter two, everyone. I know it's a little slow, but Draco will truly make his entrance into the fan fiction very soon! Leave reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter Two** Breakfast with the Rents

I sighed dreamily as I started to remember the details of the blue-grey eyed guy. He wore black dress pants, and a black turtle neck. With such an outfit, his skin looked awfully pale and his hair all the more platinum. If it weren't for the slight curiosity in his eyes as he stared at me, he would have looked completely expressionless.

Maybe I could get another glimpse of him. I opened the doors to my balcony and stepped out into the crisp, refreshing night. I closed my eyes while waiting for the pleasurable goose bumps that were a result of the temperature change to subside. Once they did, I opened my eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

There in the distance, I saw a figure walking down the driveway of the neighbor's. The platinum blonde hair that seemed to radiate from the moonlight was what caught my attention. You'd have to be blind not to notice him.

I leaned over the railing a little and squinted my eyes to get a better look. It was him alright. He wore all black still which made it a little hard to see his outline. He walked casually out of the front gates that slowly closed behind him and crossed the road where he stopped outside of my gates. It was then I noticed that he seemed to be looking at me too. He just stood there silently, gazing up at me as I stared back at him.

For a second, I forced myself to look away and I gazed up at the moon. It was full, and shined beautifully along with the stars. The color of the moon reminded me of this guy's hair. I looked back at him, and from the distance he didn't seem to have moved an inch. I watched as he removed one of his hands from his pockets and made a small gesture with his hand.

I laughed silently to myself and as I slowly backed up into my room, I waved a _Hello_ back. The shy side of me kicked in and I attempted to casually hide in the comfort of my room. God, I'm pathetic. Okay, so he's amazingly attractive and he waved at me. Big deal!

I peaked out the window only to have a wave of disappointment hit me. He wasn't there anymore. Of course he wouldn't be there, I told myself. Way to ruin a moment. Oh well.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

"Evaleen! Are you awake, hun?"

I yawned as I heard the voice of Hilda – my housekeeper and nanny since I was 4 – knock on my bedroom door.

"Do I have to get up?" I asked sleepily.

There was a sigh before she said, "Evaleen, you know if you don't wake now your father will be very angry. You've got to buy all your school supplies today."

_Crap_.

She was right. All my supplies from my last school weren't good enough to get me past my first and last year at Hogwarts. My quills, parchments, and ink bottles would probably be the only good supplies I owned at the moment.

I rolled off my bed and stumbled to my now walk-in closet. I wasn't going to get used to all the dramatic changes. I scrunched my face as I scanned over all my clothes. I needed a new wardrobe. I settled with a cute black and crème colored baby-doll dress. Since teal didn't look right with the dress, I took out the enchantment that made a streak of my hair teal.

Still half asleep, I threw myself into the shower to wake me up. 30 minutes later, I had on the outfit I had chosen, some cute flats and jewelry and a little bit of make-up. I didn't like looking plain, unfortunately. I wish I was prettier.

With my hair combed and damp, I lazily made my way downstairs to find my parents sitting at the huge dinning table. I found it amusing how there were about 20 seats and only 2 of them were occupied. Taking a seat across my mother, a house elf appeared at my side – nearly giving me a stroke – and placed a tray of food in front of you.

"Since when did we have house elves?" I attempted to say with half a slice of toast already in my mouth.

My father had been given a job at the Ministry of Magic. That's why I was forced to move here. But the mansion was already overdoing it. Now house elves? What if we ended up bankrupt or something?

"Today, you will go to Diagon Alley and shop for your school supplies. Here's the list."

Ignoring my previous question, he handed me a piece of parchment with a list written down in unfamiliar handwriting.

_The hell? Did he steal this list from someone?_

"Once you've finished eating, use Floo Powder to get there. Understood?" He looked up at me over the paper he was reading: Daily Prophet. Hm, I wonder if that's any better than the rubbish he would read back home.

I nodded politely to make sure he wouldn't get mad for any reason. My father was always like that; snapping at me whenever he saw the opportunity. Maybe that's why I grew up to be a quiet retard.

"Have a great day hunny! If you don't feel like staying there much longer after you've gotten your things, you can come straight home. Okay darling?" My mother said happily.

I attempted to smile at my mom as I merely nodded. What a weirdo. Her mood has changed dramatically since yesterday. Too bad she wasn't like this when my father was bitching about me wondering off. To be honest, I found it odd how my parents ever got along, but surprisingly enough, they rarely fought. The only people my father was ever nice to were my mother and I… and maybe anyone else he needed to kiss up to. He would be strict with me sometimes because he didn't want me to grow up to be someone living on the streets. What an embarrassment that would be to him! Scratch that, if I ever go to that point, he'd probably just tell everyone I died. But that didn't stop him from being a pain in the ass.

Once my plate was empty, I dashed up the stairs (only to hear Hilda yelling from the west hallway about not running after eating) and threw all the money my father had given me into some lame black and silver purse my mom had bought me. I should buy a new one. On the way to the fire place in the middle of my room, I made a check in the mirror to make sure I looked decent.

I growled and turned away. "I wish I had longer hair…"

I pondered in front of the fireplace till the name of my destination popped into my head and threw Floo powder down into the fireplace at my feet.

"Diagon Alley!"


	3. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

**Devotion**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** PG 13  
_**Author's Note:**__ So I haven't gotten any reviews, and it's a bit disappointing but I kind of expected that. The beginning is slow and I apologize for that. But if you do happen to read this far and some-what enjoy what you read, please leave me some reviews! Oh, when you get to the part about wands, you'll most likely have a few questions. Don't worry, it'll be explained in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three** Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

"Ah!"

I screamed as I felt myself spin around and around in circles. I just hated traveling like this, but it certainly beat cars or planes. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten before this.

It wasn't long before I found myself sliding out of the fireplace into a damp, shaggy looking place. I pulled myself up into a stand only to notice my outfit covered in dust. Beautiful. I dusted off whatever I could before allowing my eyes to adjust too my current settings. There weren't many people inside; just a few wizards chatting and some people around my age laughing as they exited the building. My graceful entrance didn't seem to catch anyone's attention. I was thankful for that. I glanced around and noticed a dirty looking bar and a few tables spread out in the room. It wasn't all that appealing.

_Ugh, I don't even know where to go._

I silently panicked a little as I followed a group of people out the back door to a brick wall. From the sign outside, I had been in the Leaky Cauldron. What an attractive name. I turned back to the group of people to see them hovering near a brick wall. There was no where else to go but back inside. What the hell? Everyone who had left earlier went out this way, yet they weren't here. I watched as a girl took out her wand and tapped at the bricks. Three up, two across. An archway opened up.

Within a minute, I realized what an amazing place Diagon Alley really was. There were so many people just shopping, talking, laughing, and running around. Although it was fairly crowded, I didn't feel the least bit claustrophobic. Surprise to me. The smiles and laughter from the crowds seemed to emit a sense of joy, and I couldn't help but grin and suddenly feel perfectly at ease. There were shops after shops with all sorts of fascinating things to buy. This beat the muggle malls by a long shot.

For some reason, I was hoping I'd be able to spot those blue-grey eyes and platinum hair amongst all these people. But unfortunately, I only saw a few cute guys. After wasting 15 minutes just window shopping and admiring everything in awe, I decided that I should start some real shopping like planned.

"Oh! They allow pets? Awesome, I wanna get something cute," I said to myself as I read off the list. Maybe I should stop talking to myself out loud; people were starting to look at me.

As if luck were on my side, I walked a few paces before spotting a tiny looking pet shop. But like all the other shops, looks can be deceiving. I entered the shop with wide eyes as I saw three floors full of different animals.

The second floor held majority of the cats. I grinned as I spotted a smoky black kitten in a small pen. It was absolutely adorable with round, black, shiny eyes and a petite nose. I eagerly asked a worker if I could purchase the kitten before handing over the money in exchange for the cat. The lady at the counter had said that the kitten was already a few months old and was as big as it would ever get. That was fine by me. Carrying her around wouldn't be a problem; she was so light!

Outside, I found an empty bench and plopped down on it. I held the kitten gently in my lap.

"So uh… what should I name you? Smokey? Fluffy? Burnt? Ouch, okay! I was joking!" I rubbed my hand where she had scratched me. What a jerk.

"How 'bout I be so original and name you after an anime cat? Luna. We good?"

In response, she hopped off my lap and dashed into the crowd.

"Oh my fricken god, Luna! Come back!"

I raced after her into a random shop after bumping into quite a few people. I heard a few grunts and yells from people. Some people even shoved me back, but I soon found myself inside another huge shop. The shop was filled with lots of young guys who stood drooling over the different brooms. There were also a lot of posters and stuff for various Quidditch teams. I was never really fond of Quidditch since that day I nearly fell off my broom when trying to play it with a group of friends some two years ago. I suck at sports.

I finally spotted Luna near a pile of Quidditch robes.

"Luna!" I ran over to her, not taking notice of the guy who she was playing with. She spotted me, meowed happily, and immediately leaped into my arms. She had taken me off guard and I nearly dropped her.

"So that's your cat?"

I looked up only to have a faint gasp escape my lips. I looked into the eyes I had seen the day I moved out here. They were blue-grey and ever so piercing up-close. In shock, I could only respond with a small nod.

He chuckled slightly as he extended his hand, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I couldn't help but laugh inside my head as an image of James Bond flashed before my eyes.

I hesitantly took his awfully cold hand and let him shake my hand, "I'm Evaleen Bettencourt."

"That's a lovely name."

I felt my cheeks burn two shades of red. How embarrassing! But I managed an inaudible "thank you."

Draco looked me up and down, causing my face to burn even more, before saying, "You're not exactly from around here, are you?"

Keeping eye contact was getting too hard. I looked away and shook my head.

"I thought so. American?"

I gave a more defined nod this time.

"I like your accent."

This made me give him the "what the fuck" look.

"R-really?"

He liked _my_ accent? I've barely said anything! Besides, he's the one with the hot accent.

"Yes," he said with another laugh. "I assume you're shopping for school supplies?"'

"Yeah, I'm going to Hogwarts, but I don't know my way around here very well. So far I've only gotten a pet," I scratched Luna's neck.

"Spendid! I'll help; I did my shopping a week ago, so this shouldn't take long."

No way! He was offering to help me shopping? This was awesome! But I couldn't help but let that pathetic shy side leak out.

"You don't have to. I mean – If you really want to…"

He started to head for the door, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Hand me your supply list, please. I don't remember everything we need this year."

I yanked open my purse and fumbled around until I felt the parchment at the bottom. After handing it to him, I watched him scan the list.

"Well, seeing as to how you haven't really gotten any of this, we have a lot of things to buy. Better get started."

First, he claimed robes would be important. Since Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was only a few shops away, that's where he led me to. He did all the talking for me. I stood beside him as he talked quickly with Madam Malkin and explained why I had no Hogwarts school robes at all. She nodded and quickly had me stand on a small stool where she started taking my measurements. Draco stood a few feet away with an amused smile as he watched.

Next door was Flourish & Blotts. Draco said I'd be able to purchase all the books here. The inside was a little overwhelming; there were shelves stacked to the ceiling and books scattered along the walk ways. It amazed me that, with the help of an assistant, we were able to gather all the books on my list.

On the way to the Cauldron shop, I couldn't help but noticed as other teenage wizards and witches eyed us in shock. What's their problem?

"So Evaleen… where in America had you been living in?"

I turned my gaze away from all the bystanders and smiled at him. Happy memories started to play in my head.

"Can you call me Evie? I sorta hate the name Evaleen. And I'm from California."

He made a face, "I don't think there's anything wrong at all with your name. But if you insist. You know, I've never been to the United States."

My eyes widened, "Really? Well… personally I'd suggest Hawaii if you were to ever visit. It's beautiful there! Clear water and everything."

He laughed, "Sounds nice. Maybe I'll consider going there after school is done. Hm."

I eyed him, "Hm?"

We entered the shop.

He shrugged, "Nothing. So how do you like living in our neighborhood?"

I pondered the thought.

"Well I can honestly tell you that it's a shit load different than where I used to live. There's so much space! And the houses – I mean mansions are just so big. It's a bit overwhelming."

He laughed again, "You'll get used to it. I hope you continue living close by for a while. I can invite you over sometime. My father would be pleased so have you as a guest."

I blushed and nodded.

After another hour, I had three sets of robes, a retarded pointed hat, protective gloves, a winter cloak, a cauldron, a set of crystal phials, one telescope, and a set of brass scales. The last thing I needed was a new wand. Now that I thought about it, I _did_ have some of these things already. But I sort of left them back in the homelands. Oh well.

"Draco, do they sell wands there?"

His eyes followed where I had pointed before spotting Ollivander's.

"Ah yes. I had forgotten where that store was; I haven't been there in years."

As I made my way through the crowd with Draco, I ended up bumping into someone and dropping everything I had in my arms. Luckily Luna leaped out of the way before a book had a chance to squish her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Here, let me help you," a smooth voice said.

I looked up to see a guy around my age with messy black hair and green eyes. But his hair failed to conceal the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He bent down and tried to help me pick up everything I had dropped. Lightning scar… why was that sending off alarms in my head?

"Piss off Potter! You're not needed here!"

A-ha! Harry Potter! He was _the_ Harry Potter the girls at my old school would talk about. They all said he was hot. Well the girl who had met him once here in Diagon Alley during summer vacation had said so. I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

Draco appeared and shoved Harry out of the way making him stumble to the ground. Ignoring Harry's muttering, Draco started to pick up whatever was left on the ground.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Harry said with eyebrows furrowed in anger. He took a step towards Draco who was a bit taller than him.

"Harry, please calm down. Don't stoop down to his level. We all know Malfoy isn't worth it," a girl with brown, some-what bushy hair said. She came up from behind Draco and tugged back on the sleeve of his sweater as she gave Draco a stern look. She was still pretty and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

Draco smirked, "Ha. Well if it isn't the Mudblood sidekick (my eyes widened at his rudeness). Where's your future red-headed Weasel of a husband?"

I looked up at Draco like I was seeing a totally different person. It wasn't the same Draco who had been helping me for the past few hours. Did I miss something? Split personality?

"Draco…" I whispered quietly enough for him to hear, but he ignored me.

I then caught sight of a red-headed guy with freckles. He was grinning and holding two cones of ice-cream. He didn't seem to notice what was going on yet.

"Hermione," the red head said. "I forgot which kind of ice-cream to get you so I just got you –" His eyebrows furrowed similarly to Harry's and stopped on the opposite side of him. "Malfoy," he muttered with eyes glaring with hatred.

Draco barked a laugh and did a sort of bow, "The Goldren Tri now stands before me. What an honor it is." His voiced seemed to be dripping with sarcasm.

I've had enough of this. I tugged slightly harder on Draco's arm, "Please. Draco."

His head snapped towards my direction as if he had forgotten I was even there. His eyes focused on me, and as he started taking in my mood, his eyes softened and a wave of guilt covered his face.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" Harry asked me and making the guilt wash away completely from Draco's face. Instead, he smirked.

I opened my mouth to respond, but Draco had beaten me to it. "It's none of your damn business Potter. A girl can hang out with whom ever she chooses. Why don't you three go run along and find a way to kiss up to Dumboldore? Don't brown your noses too much."

Before Harry could open his mouth to yell back, Draco grabbed my wrist and led me off to Ollivander's. I watched as a fuming Potter stood in the middle of the crowd with Hermione patting his arm and Weasely arguing with her about violence not helping.

This wasn't good.

* * *


	4. I Thought He Was My Friend

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:**__ Chapter four ladies and gentlemen (mainly ladies). Thank you so much for the reviews! I apologize for the terribly long delay._

_MoneyOnTheFire: Hi, thanks for leaving a review! But I was wondering: When you say my story made you laugh a lot, do you mean "Haha this story sucks!" or …? It's a little discouraging lol but I'll deal. _

_As for Draco's character, I want to keep him in character as he is in the books/movies. But I'm adding a different side to him, so he may not seem to/be the same. I agree that with Evaleen/Evie, he is majorly OOC. _

* * *

**Chapter Four** I Thought He Was My Friend

I tried my best to keep pace with Draco, but he was practically dragging me along by my wrist. I don't think he noticed how I was trying to set myself free from his grasp.

"Draco, what happened back there? You were a total jerk to them."

He froze slightly outside of Ollivander's. His back was tense and his grip on my wrist seemed to tighten slightly. Maybe I should have sugarcoated what I just said.

"Evie, I don't want you making friends with them," he stated quietly.

I tilted my head in curiosity, "But –"

"Don't!"

He whirled around and came face to face with me. His face was furious and his eyebrows were mashed together. I practically jumped back. His once blue-grey eyes were storming into a dark grey now. The fierceness in them made me feel like cowering like an idiot. He towered over me.

"If you become friends with those idiots," he spat, "Then you can forget any thoughts about being associated with me. Got it? Choose wisely Ms. Bettencourt."

He looked into my eyes as if searching for something for a few seconds. Failing to find whatever emotion he was looking for, he placed all of my supplies in a pile next to me and stalked off. I could feel by eyes glaze as I watched him.

_What the fuck was that for!_

"Don't mind him, luv."

"Yeah, that ol' git isn't worth your tears."

I turned to find a pair of red-headed twins grinning at me. They reminded me a lot of the one guy, Ron, who Draco referred to as Weasel.

I slightly nodded. "Heh… yeah I know. But um— who are you?"

"George Weasley."

"Fred Weasley," they said in unison.

"We're brothers of Ron. We heard you had a slight encounter with him and Harry and Hermione."

I nodded. George nodded with me for no reason while Fred went on.

"Listen, you shouldn't have to listen to that ferret. He's bad news."

A look of confusion made a statement on my face. What did they mean by bad news?

"He seemed perfectly alright at first… until we bumped into Potter and them." I eyed them both.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" George asked while leading me into Ollivander's.

"Evaleen Bettencourt," I said feeling a hint of shyness as I felt George's hand on my back to steer me into the shop.

Fred looked around the shop. "Ah, my dear Evaleen. Let us tell you a few things about Malfoy."

"Perhaps more," George held up a finger.

"Perhaps a lot."

"Yes yes yes. Malfoy is a pureblood. And he's from a snobby—"

"Rude—"

"Evil—"

"Coldhearted—"

"Pathetically—""

"Wealthy—""

"Snotty—"

"Family."

I wanted to laugh. They made it amusing, but I pouted my lips as I pondered on what they said. They didn't notice; they were busy snooping around in the many boxes of wands in the shop. No one was at the counter at the moment. What bugged me was whether or not I should believe them. After all, I didn't know Malfoy at all. Not like how everyone else seemed to know him.

"May I help you?"

The three of us flinched. There standing at the counter was a very elderly man. He looked ancient, but at the same time still very alive. Wait, that didn't make sense. Well he didn't look like the elderly who I feared may topple over any second.

"Y-yes," I walked up to the counter. "I'll need a wand."

"Well of course Evaleen. You can't expect the man to sell you shoes," George said jokingly.

I blushed shortly before the old man said, "Of course m'dear. But don't you already have a wand of your own? You don't look like a first year to me."

George and Fred both looked at me as if agreeing with him.

"Not exactly. I do have a wand," I pulled out my old school wand from my purse and placed it on the counter. "But in our first year of school in America, they gave us these wands that could only be used if the teacher used a spell to unlock the wands for us, or if the wand itself sensed trouble from the senses in our hand. It was mainly so students couldn't use it outside school or without permission unless it was a real emergency, which so far has never happened. But on my list, it says WAND and next to it says: _You may already have one, but a wand from Ollivander's will be more helpful._"

"Interesting," Fred said before looking around the dusty room again.

"Oh yes, I've heard about these wands from a friend who lived in America," The old man said as he examined my wand. "Well I'll see what I have for you."

After testing about 20 different wands, I finally found one that was perfect. As soon as it touched my hand, I knew it was the one. 11 inches, Cherry wood, and Veela hair.

"Perfect match!" said Ollivander.

Fred and George had fallen asleep against the bare wall after getting bored of watching me test out the 11th wand. Once I made my purchase, I poked them awake and told them I was sort of hungry.

"Wonderful, lets go back to the Leaky Cauldron and have you meet the gang!"

The gang? As in a group of strangers? Just great.

They took it as their responsibility to carry all of my supplies, even after I argued that they shouldn't worry about it and I could at least carry a good portion of it. Following them through the crowded streets, I entered the damp building I once exited a few hours ago. It was a lot busier than it had been then.

"Over here, Evaleen!" George called out.

I nervously followed him to a table full of people. My eyes searched the many faces who were grinning at me.

"You've already met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This here is our younger sister, Ginny."

A girl with red long hair and a freckled face like her brothers smiled as she shook my hand. I returned the smile but couldn't help but wonder how many Weasley's were there...

"This here is Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked really shy but shook my hand anyway.

"And this here is Luna Lovegood," I couldn't help but smile happily at this blonde headed girl.

"Your name is Luna? That's so cool. I named my cat Luna and I just got her today."

The both of us laughed. My attempt at an icebreaker worked, I guess.

I ended up enjoying myself while talking to everyone. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but after being asked a few questions and a few jokes thrown in by the guys, I was having fun. Hermione knew a lot of hot muggle actors that I agreed to be hot and would die to meet. Luna was just random therefore making me laugh at her randomness. Ron was silly even though he didn't mean to be. It was sort of cute because he would turn red after everyone laughed at something he said or did. Harry was great to talk to about anything; he was really interested on how life was in America and he gave me a lot of tips about Hogwarts. But Neville was a bit too shy to say much. As for Fred and George, they disappeared shortly after introducing me to everyone. Harry said they had to go run their shop.

"So Evaleen, how is it that you know Malfoy?" Hermione asked randomly with interest.

This seemed to have caught everyone's interest, for all other conversations ceased and all eyes turned to me. Thanks, Hermione.

"W-well, my family and I moved into the house across the street from him. I never really met him until today when Luna, my cat," I added quickly when Luna Lovegood's face turned to confusion, "Ran off. When I found her, I ended up bumping into Draco. He was actually really kind to me. He offered to help me with all my shopping."

I nodded to the pile of school belongings I bought.

"You shouldn't make friends with that sort of guy," Hermione said with sincere eyes.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he was only nice to you because he wanted to get into your pants. He does that to all girls."

"Harry!" Hermione said as she glared at Harry who shrugged and said, "It's true!"

I felt a slight sting in my chest, "Really?"

Everyone nodded as if ashamed to admit it. And I couldn't help but sigh. I didn't want to believe that Draco was that sort of guy, but what else could I believe when so many people were telling me the same thing?

Suddenly a group of people walked through the door all laughing and talking loudly as if trying too hard to get attention from the entire building.

"Well look what we have here; Hogwarts most pathetic."

I looked up to see Draco sneer at everyone in my table. He didn't seem to have noticed me yet. But I did notice a girl clinging on his arm; a pug-faced girl with short brown hair. I didn't like her once I had set my eyes on her. It was as if I was destined to hate her. But I guess I'll just blame this hatred on the jealousy I felt.

"Leave us alone Malfoy," Harry said standing from his chair.

I admired his courage very much. I wish I was like that at my old school. Maybe I could have told those bitches who picked on other girls to pull those poles out of their asses.

"Or what Potter? Going to send your sidekicks after me?" The rest of Draco's group laughed as if they hadn't heard a joke in years. I rolled my eyes.

Ron stood up, "We are not his sidekicks."

"We're his friends. Something you don't have." Hermione mirrored his actions.

I could see Draco's blood boil, "Shut your mouth Mudblood. No one was talking to you."

"Don't call her that!" I said standing from my chair. I was shocked by my own courage, but completely fed up with his behavior. How could people put up with him?

Draco's eyes turned to me; finally taking in my presence.

"Evie," he whispered to himself. I doubt anyone heard him, but I could tell he said my name as I read his lips.

"Who the hell is that?" The girl who was clinging pathetically to Draco's arm made a face of disgust and pointed at me.

"Who cares," Draco simply stated as he pried his eyes away from mine. "Obviously some foul looking American."

I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest and turned the blade inside my body.

"_Why do you always have to be so damn sensitive?_" I mentally yelled at myself. I knew I could end up crying like an idiot any moment.

"You shouldn't be talking Malfoy! Leave Evaleen alone." Harry turned his heels and walked over to comfort me. He draped an arm over me and steered my away from the two groups. C'mon Harry, stop. Treating me this way will only trigger the tears!

A flash of jealousy flicked through Draco's eyes but Harry had turned me away, so I barely noticed. Draco made a move to leap onto Harry, only to have Hermione push him away.

"Get out Malfoy!" She whipped out her wand.

He took another glare at Hermione, as if remembering something similar to this scene, before switching his glare to Harry. Draco's face was furious, but yanking his arm from the girl's grasp, he exited the room. Follow suit was his posse.

"I thought he was my friend. Or at least could have been." I watched them leave.

Hermione patted my back. "This is why you shouldn't make friends with him, or any other guy like him."

I nodded and petted Luna who stayed snuggled in my arms.

Looking up at the clock that hung loosely above the fireplace, I said, "It's getting late. I don't want my mom to worry. I should probably get going."

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me that they would owl me and I honestly looked forward to their letters. Ginny smiled as she said goodbye and gave Luna a scratch under her chin. Neville managed a nod of farewell and Luna said that she'd see me on the train to school.

It wasn't long before I was sprawled across my bed and exhausted by the day's events. The fire was burning quietly in the middle of my room, causing the light to dance around the walls. I had been laying on the bed for god knows on long.

First things first, I was happy I made so many friends, but sad I lost one in the process. Why was I stressing so much over him? I mean yeah, he's gorgeous. But still.

"_They're right, he's no good..._"

I sighed as I got off my bed and walked out to my balcony. The cool air was rather refreshing. I leaned against the railing and let out a sigh. I could feel the breeze pulling through my hair making me feel at peace. It was then I noticed Draco out on his routine walk, I figured. He crossed the road that separated our driveways. He looked up, and although he was far away, I knew he was looking at me. But this time, I glared back with hurt eyes before turning away. I silently went back into my room without another glance back and shut my balcony doors.

I made my choice.

* * *

Review please! And don't be too mean lol :)


	5. Late Night Talks

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:** So I've been going through a very difficult time, and updating my story has been helping to distract me and cope with things. Thanks for the reviews! Also, I'd like to say to all the readers that Draco will be a lot different than what we're all used to. I came up with this story when I was 13 and was practically in love with Draco Malfoy, so he'll have characteristics that we all wish guys had. Sorry!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five** Late Night Talks

"Evie!"

I stopped. Was he really calling after me? Or maybe I'm just hearing things that I want to hear. I shook my head. Can someone even yell that loud? Ignoring Draco's call, I closed my eyes and flomped onto my bed. I buried my face into the pillow and tried to clear my mind.

"Evie?"

Oddly enough, Draco sounded a lot closer. But that's impossible. The doors are closed, so I shouldn't be able to hear him at all. It sounded like he was in my room, rather than a football field length away. Then the sudden weight on the other side of my bed confirmed it.

"Ahhh!"

I screamed and toppled off my bed, smacking my face on the floor.

"Fuck!" I sat up cradling my face as my eyes blurred with tears from the pain. I kneeled at the side of my bed to see Draco sitting casually with a slight smirk on his face. This is beyond embarrassing.

"What are you—"

"You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked," Draco pointed at my balcony doors. One door was opened slightly; not the way I left it.

My shock quickly turned into furry as I stood up, straightened my clothing, and walked over to him. He stood.

"Draco, you need to get out." I grabbed onto his arm and tried to tug him towards the balcony.

"No." He stood his ground, and I failed to even move him an inch.

"Please, Draco."

"Why were you with Potter? I told you that if you are friends with them, then _we_ cannot be friends." His smirk was wiped clean off his face, and he stared down at me with seriousness. I couldn't hold eye-contact with him long and ended up looking down at the floor.

"I'm friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I'm friends with Luna, Neville, Fred, and George too." I felt almost guilty admitting that.

"Then you do realize our friendship is no longer?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared up at him as I whispered, "You weren't my friend. A friend would be a friend no mater what. A friend wouldn't call their friend ugly especially in front of a group of people and laugh about it. And a friend wouldn't pretend to be a friend just so they could get into someone's pants. Besides, I've know you for what—a day? What's the big deal?"

Draco's eyes flickered with anger as I said that last part. "Is that what you think? You think I just want to have sex with you?" He took a step closer to me, but his anger didn't falter. It increased. "I thought that since you knew nothing of me, perhaps you could be the one true friend I could have. I have to keep up a stupid reputation as being _Slytherin's King_, Evaleen, and so I have no friends. I have no one to talk to, no one that truly cares about me. Everyone just kisses up to me because they think that if I talk to them, they're automatically accepted as a true Slytherin. And if my father knew how much I hate acting out the role of the _Slytherin King_—if anyone knew—I'd be ruined. I thought that if you got to know the _real _me, then you wouldn't end up like everyone else who despises me."

It took me a while to find my voice. I was speechless, to say the least. How could someone cope with that sort of life? "But—Harry, and Hermione, and Ron—"

"I hate them. But at the same time, I don't."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you—"

He smiled slightly, "You'd have to be my friend in order for me explain that much."

I rolled my eyes, but a frown soon crept across my face. "You called me _foul_ looking."

Draco fell silent. When I noticed that he had stepped closer, he lifted my chin and looked me straight in the eyes. My heart fluttered.

"I didn't mean it. It was all part of the act. There's nothing foul about you at all. You're beautiful."

My cheeks flushed red, and I could feel his thumb rub against my chin. I didn't care about how corny it sounded after he said that; I could die happy. But suddenly, there was pounding on my door and Draco's hand fell. Just my luck.

"Evaleen? Are you alright? I heard a scream."

It was Hilda. I was surprised she ever heard my scream with her hearing getting as bad as it was.

"I-I'm fine! I uh—fell off my bed?"

I bit my lower lip hoping Hilda didn't notice my obvious lie. It was after I heard the shuffle of Hilda's feet, I could barely hear her muttering all the way down the hall, "That girl always screaming about something. I remember she screamed like hell when her first tooth fell out, my goodness..."

Once I was sure Hilda was gone and all stress relieved, I turned back to Draco. "You should be leaving now."

He shook his head, "No. Are you, or are you not my friend?"

"You said I wouldn't be your friend anymore if I was friends with Harry and them. So if that's the case…I guess we're not friends." I crossed my arms satisfied. I was not going to drop such kind people just because he got me to like him more.

"Fucking Potter," Draco sighed and helped himself to a seat on my bed. "I said that because I was scared this would happen. I never wanted you to hate me. Potter and his friends know nothing about me! They just know rumors and judge me by the way I act towards them...well I guess I can't blame them for that. I just knew if you became friends with them, they'd turn you against me."

I sat down next to him and said, "I don't hate you Draco. I'm willing to be your friend, but I can't stop being friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They're really nice to me. They haven't done anything wrong."

"Fine," Draco said as he made a gagging noise. I rolled my eyes as he continued, "You can be friends with _them_. Just don't believe everything they say about me. If you judge me at all, then judge me by what you already knew without them telling you. Judge me on the me _you_ know and get to know."

Searching his face and finding no hint that he may be lying, I smiled and said, "Deal."

"Friends?" Draco smiled back and reached out his pale hand.

I happily took his hand. "Friends."

He smirked as if satisfied before bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing it softly. My heart practically stopped. I know we just agreed to be friends, but is he planning to go straight to lovers now? Not that I would mind— wait what? That was such a slutty thought!

"Now, I better get going before my father gets home. He'll punish me if he makes it there before me."

Unable to speak, and my mind going haywire, I merely nodded and followed him outside to my balcony.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked as he stood against the rail.

This time I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Wonderful."

I could have easily dodged it. In fact, I wanted to a little. These kisses and gestures were becoming overwhelming. But in my state of shock, I couldn't move at all as I let him lean down and brush his cold lips against my cheek. I turned crimson as I watched him leap over the railing, cling onto the vines that were growing all over the front of the house like mad, and easily climb his way down.

"Bye Evie," he whispered up to me once he landed gently on the ground.

I waved and whispered back, "Bye Draco."

He smiled and gave me one last nod, before racing down my driveway. I watched him climb over the gates, and head towards his manor. This whole balcony crap really reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. I smiled to myself before heading back into my room, and closing the doors behind me.

Then it hit me. I suddenly started worrying about what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to think. I knew Hermione might understand, but the guys were a different story. The way they were ready to pounce on Draco made it obvious. Then a slight tapping noise had me running back to my balony doors where, through the glass of my balcony doors, I saw a light brown owl perched outside on the railing.

"_Well what do you know?_"

I had to admit that I was hoping that Draco had come back, but I brushed the disappointment aside. As soon as I opened the doors, the owl flew in, and perched itself on my desk. There, it dropped the letter from its' beak. It was actually pretty well-behaved compared to Luna who was hissing from her spot near the fireplace.

"Shut it, Luna."

I picked up the letter that was addressed to me from Hermione:

* * *

_Dear Evaleen__,_

_It was wonderful meeting you today! I hope we can all meet again sometime soon. _

_I was thinking about a few things, and I remembered how you mentioned Malfoy's kindness. From what I recall, Malfoy would constantly flirt with girls he was never really interested in, and ignore them soon after. From what you said, he wasn't exactly flirting with you like the Malfoy I knew would. And when Harry was helping you pick up your supplies that you dropped, Malfoy pushed Harry away and actually helped you. I don't think that means much to you, but he never helps anyone! He would laugh rather than dirty his hands. He was being awfully protective of you. And then when Harry steered you away from the arguing in the Leaky Cauldron, I saw a hint of jealousy on Malfoy's face. That's why he wanted to pull Harry away from you. I don't know if you believe it or not, but I think Malfoy may actually care for you. _

_I am not encouraging you to be friends with him. That's your choice. However, it is natural and completely understandable for you to still want to be friends with him. After all, he lives across the street from you. I wouldn't be surprised if he already confronted you about all this. But if my assumptions are wrong, I apologize, and I'll let Harry and Ron have their way with him if you'd like. _

_I hope you're able to respond soon._

_Your friend,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

_

I reread the letter, and couldn't help but find how right Hermione was amusing. She's really something. She's probably amazingly smart especially after remembering the two oversized books she hugged to herself back at the Leaky Cauldron. Grabbing a clean piece of parchment, I started to write back.

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_I had an awesome time with all of you and I'm willing to hang out again soon. Maybe we can talk a lot during school? I have to admit, you figured everything out. I'm friends with Draco again. I don't know how Ron and Harry will take it, but it's my own decision. I will get whatever is coming to me. But I feel like Draco really wants to be my friend. I did talk to him already. He explained things to me, but I'm not sure if I should tell you yet. Sorry. As for jealousy, did he really look jealous? I doubt it. I don't see why he would be. _

_Thanks for understanding Hermione! I'll see you soon!_

_Your f__riend,  
Evaleen Bettencourt

* * *

_I wasn't really happy about the fact that my letter was so much shorter than Hermione's, but I shrugged it off and handed it to the light brown owl.

"Take this back to Hermione."

With a hoot, the owl flew straight out of my room and off into the night. I stood there watching it disappear into the darkness. I switched my gaze to the manor some ways away. Although Draco's manor was quite a distance away, I was able to see a few rooms on the top levels lit. I wondered which one was his room, if any were, but quickly stopped after feeling a bit stalkerish.

I went back into my room and looked around. Draco Malfoy was in my room. I smiled as I remember the way he touch my face. But how did he get in so quietly? Not to mention quickly. I turned around and made sure the balcony doors were closed all the way.

After changing into my undergarments, I realized how tired I was. With the fire dimming, and the comfort of my bed, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	6. Wanna Go Out?

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:**__ Again, I'm so sorry for the amazingly late update! But I am trying! Read and review, please. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner._

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Wanna Go Out?

_It was so clear. I could see a sparkling lake and a beautiful moon. There was also a forest in the distance. This place didn't look familiar at all. But it was very peaceful and I felt happy. Really happy. Too happy. Then, snap. I was suddenly filled with fear. My heart raced. I started panicking. The blur in front of me made fear leak throughout my body._

_Get away— what are you? _

_No._

I bolted up into a sitting position. I found myself panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat as my heart raced horribly fast. I felt sick, and it took a couple blinks and deep breaths before I could calm down and realize I was safe in my room.

_"What was that about?"_

Now that I was awake, most of what happened in my dream wasn't clear anymore. I hate it when I forget my dreams. All I knew was that it was scary, and it made me feel uneasy. The blur... was it a person? Or a creature? I know I heard the blur speak, but it was so unclear. The voice sounded human. And familiar. Awfully familiar, but I couldn't match the voice to anyone I knew. This was really starting to stress me out!

As my mind continued to ponder about the dream, I glanced outside my glass porch doors and saw a bright, clear, blue sky. It must have been fairly early since Hilda hadn't barged into my room to wake my lazy ass up yet. It's rare for me to ever wake up early, and when I do, I usually just go back to bed. I'm not a morning person, but oddly enough I felt refreshed and energized, especially after being scared awake. It would be impossible for me to fall asleep again, so there was no point in trying.

After a nice warm shower and fixing myself up, I made my way downstairs to the dining room. To no surprise, my parents were already there eating breakfast.

"Sup, Mom." I plopped down in the seat across from my mother who shook her head. Guess she wasn't in a good mood today.

"Morning, Dad." I nodded towards him.

"Sup? Honestly Evaleen, avoiding slang might be doing yourself a favor," my father said as he continued to read the paper.

I kept my mouth shut knowing it was for the better, but I mentally rolled my eyes before noticing a plate of food in front of me; toast and over-easy eggs. Weird, I didn't even see the house elf.

"You're up early for once. I'm assuming you bought _all_ your school supplies?" This time my father looked up from his paper.

I held up a finger as I swallowed my food before replying, "Of course."

My father's eyebrows narrowed as he opened his mouth to probably make a smart remark, but Luna had appeared out of nowhere and leaped onto my lap causing me to nearly choke on whatever was left in my mouth.

"Mom, I'll be outside. I'm gonna go play with Luna," I said while pushing my plate aside and patting Luna on the head.

My mom eyed Luna and smiled, "She's cute. Well don't stay outside too long, or you'll begin to smell like the outdoors."

I arched an eyebrow and nodded before swooping Luna into my arms. I didn't feel like hanging around my parents. I never really did, but I'm guessing that's common amongst lots of teenagers. So I'm going to be one of those cool hip moms, but not to the point where it's embarrassing.

I hummed a random song that had popped into my head as I walked down the corridors to the front doors. It took a few seconds before I realized I was humming a Blink 182 song. I turned down the hallway to find a house elf dressed in a green and black outfit standing fast asleep against the wall near the entrance. He woke at the sounds of my footsteps.

"M-M-Miss Bettencourt. I-I'm awfully sorry for falling asleep. I_—_"

I smiled, "It's okay. I'd sleep too if I had a boring job. Why don't you take a break? My mom likes answering doors anyway and I don't think we'll be having guest over today."

In shock, the house else nodded and quickly scurried away after bowing and thanking me as if I saved his life. I smiled feeling like I accomplished a good deed.

The weather was amazingly beautiful; clear blue sky with a slight breeze here and there. The air was fresh and crisp and taking a deep breath felt refreshing. I wondered away from my house, in the shade of the tall trees that aligned the driveway, to a spot near the gates that closed off the world from my manor. I could see the Malfoy manor from here, and I hoped that I would see Draco at some point.

I placed Luna on the grass and admired how cute she was. Then, I wondered if she was trained. Can cats be trained to do more than clean themselves and use a litter box? Did wizarding cats need training? Maybe I should have thought this through before deciding to own a cat.

"Okay Luna, I know you're not a dog but let's see what you can do. Sit?"

Luna sat on the cool grass with her eyes staring up at me as I leaned down in excitement. Maybe she was trained like a dog!

"Lay down? Run?"

Her head tilted to the side as if amused. Maybe she wasn't. I probably would have been better off getting a dog then.

"Meow?"

As if giving up with my stupid commands, she yawned, turned away, and laid down.

"You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I'd ditch you right here!" I said while placing my hands on my hips and shaking my head.

"Well, she isn't a dog."

I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face at the sound of that voice. I turned around to see Draco standing just outside the gates. Today, he wore wore a simple black long sleeve and dark denims. His pale skin's contrast to his outfit seemed to make his face even more gorgeous as his hair gleamed in the sunlight. I could just drool.

"Well, you're out early," I said as the gates opened letting him in.

He approached with one hand in his pocket. It was amazing how cool, yet casual he looked. Guys back at home would have been a joke to see imitate him.

"And you're not? Anyway, what are you trying to do? Train Luna to be the best cat in the dog Olympics?" He smirked.

With furrowed eyebrows I rolled my eyes and turned away, but it was an automatic response to help hide the blush that burned my cheeks.

"Olympics are a muggle thing. You don't seem like the type of wizard to know anything about it."

Draco laughed before walking up behind me and whispering, "Wanna go out today?"

His breath against my neck felt like a cold breeze that sent chills through my body. My heart fluttered.

I avoided looking at him as I bit my lower lip. "W-where?"

"Anywhere you want to go." Was he trying to sound seductive? Because it's working.

I smiled a little as an idea popped into my head. I haven't gone shopping for fun in a while since I've been so depressed to move out here. But I do recall seeing an area with plenty of shops and restaurants after leaving the airport.

"I don't think so Evie," Draco said.

"Huh?" I asked dumbstruck. "I didn't even say anything. Do you even know what I had in mind?" I turned around to look at him.

He smirked and simply said, "Yes."

"Then what was it?"

"You want to go shopping. I'd have to be mental not to be able to guess that," he casually said.

I crossed my arms as I eyed him. "Okay, you win. I want to go shopping in London; not something every American girl can brag about."

I smiled to myself as I imagined telling my friends that I went shopping in London with a really cute guy.

He smirked, "That's great. But I don't want to go shopping."

He continued to look at me with that annoying attractive smirk as my face turned into confusion. Usually when a guy asks what I want to do and I actually name it, that's what we go do.

"Oookay? Then what would _you_ like to do, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I propose that you come over for a tour of the Malfoy manor, and then we can have lunch outside in the garden. How does that sound?"

I pondered over it. How many girls has Draco invited over? Probably a good amount. But still, I didn't want to miss out on a chance like this. And lunch with just the two of us? Sounded like a date.

"I guess it sounds okay," I shrugged trying to sound unimpressed.

He chuckled, "I'll take you shopping another day."

As my face lightened up, he reached out, took my hand and started walking towards the gates.

"Wait, Draco! We're going now? I have to tell my parents. And would your parents mind me being at your place?"

Draco's smirk stay glued to his face, "You have to ask your parents for permission to go out? It's right across the street, Evaleen."

I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth to explain, but he continued, "No. I don't have to tell my parents. As long as you aren't praising Potter in front of our home, a muggle-born, and or homeless looking, I think it'll be fine. Besides, they're out on business of some sort."

I saw a hint of frustration after he mentioned them being out on business, but I didn't push the matter.

"Well I guess I'm cleared to go. Lemme just tell my parents, I'll be over in a few minutes. Okay?"

I swooped up Luna into my arms and started to walk back towards my manor. Glancing to my left, Draco was right next to me keeping pace. What on earth?

"I'll go with you," he stated.

I panicked.

"No no! My father doesn't really like me inviting guys over. He'll totally flip."

His smirked widened, "Even better! I hope he _totally flips_ then."

He opened one of the front doors of my home as I glared at him.

"Are you making fun of me?"

He nudged me into the welcoming corridor, and closed the door behind him quietly.

"Depends. Would it help if I held your hand when you introduce me to your parents?"

In my shock, I practically dropped Luna but she landed gracefully on the marble floor and went up the stairs to the second floor. I shook my head, speechless, as Draco laughed.

"I'm joking. You're awfully gullible," he said.

I muttered insults to myself as I headed down the corridor only to hear him say, "Don't worry. I like it."

"Mom?" I walked into the dining room thinking they'd still be eating breakfast, but the entire room was empty. Great, I don't even know my way around this place and it would be embarrassing to get lost with Draco in my own home. Unfortunately, that's what happened. I tried the next room which looked like an office. Then the next which was a quest bedroom. And so was the next. Then there was a bathroom. I led Draco to the opposite side of the manor into a large family room where I finally found my parents watching a movie on an amazingly, nice, high quality flat screen.

"Can you guys maybe draw me a map of this place? It would help a lot."

My mom turned around to say something, but stopped as soon as she noticed Draco standing next to me.

"Oh. Who's your friend?" She looked him up and down before smiling with approval.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy, ma'am. I live in the manor across from yours. I was hoping I could ask permission to have Evaleen over for a bit."

After Draco said his name, my father's head snapped towards our direction and he stood from his seat with a wide grin on his face. He walked over to shake Draco's hand. This was beyond unusual.

"So you're Malfoy's son? My, this is wonderful! Devin Bettencourt. I've known your father for some time now. Great man although he disapproves of my fascination of muggle things. Are you courting my daughter? I'd be delighted to have you as a son-in-law one day. In fact, your father even mentioned the idea. Great match to keep the pure bloods going."

"Oh yes!" My mother came to join in on the conversation, "I couldn't agree more. You'd have beautiful children! Oh Evaleen, I couldn't be more proud! Such a handsome, young man."

Draco gave a nervous smile before I said with wide eyes and burning cheeks, "M-mom, I just met him yesterday. He's not courting me or anything. We're just friends!"

"Oh," both my parents said in unison. They were obviously disappointed.

"Well Draco, you're always welcomed here," my father said as he dismissed himself to go watch TV again.

My mother's eyes danced between me and Draco for a few extra seconds before a smile of content flashed across her face.

"Come over anytime, Draco. You two have fun, and don't bring her back too late."

Draco smiled and nodded, "I won't, ma'am."

* * *

"Welcome to the Malfoy's."

I stood in front of the dark mahogany doors of the Malfoy manor. Draco made a small hand motion which made the dark doors creak open revealing the most fantastic home I had ever seen. The house had a dark theme to it, yet at the same time it was so elegant and beautiful. The walls were decorated with all sorts of greens and silvers. But I followed him inside feeling a little uneasy. Although the manor was fantastic, I felt like there was something dark and unwelcoming. I also felt like there would be dark creatures lurking inside the different rooms, so I kept close to Draco as he began his tour.

"Draco, your place is amazing!" An hour later, I had paused in a hallway that I realized was covered in a family tree. Vines, names, and faces adored every space.

"I know."

He glanced at the faces in the family tree and I watched as he glared at certain faces, including his own family.

"C'mon."

The rooms were huge. It didn't seem logical because the house didn't seem as big enough from the outside. The rooms were filled with portraits, windows with drapes hanging from the ceiling reaching the ground, and looked as if an interior designer decorated each room with an old English feel. There were also rugs that spread far and wide following the many corridors and hallways that Draco led me through.

"I'll show you my room."

My eyes popped wide open, but he didn't see. He kept walking down the hallway with me at his heals and my mind going berserk.

He chuckled, "Don't worry. It's just a tour. I won't try anything unless you want to, of course. I'd be more than happy." He glanced back at me with that smirk of his.

I scoffed, slapped his arm, and looked away, but that didn't keep the blush from creeping on my face.

He only laughed and said, "Gullible."

We continued to walk down more hallways and corridors until we came to a large door with elegant writing carved into it. Once we got closer, the torches on the sides of the door lit up revealing the letters that formed the words "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius? So that's your middle name?"

He made a face but said, "It's my father's first name as well. Devotion."

I looked at him with confusion before noticing the door open silently revealing a dimly lit room. To no surprise, it was as big as all the rest of the rooms in the house. But it wasn't clean and perfect looking like all the other rooms. It smelled strongly of Draco's cologne, clothes were scattered all around his dressing wardrobe, a black bricked fire place adored the bottom right corner of his room, and the entire back wall of his room was glass. From the moment his bedroom door opened, I could see his entire backyard which was more like a national park. A little away from the window was a huge, tall, four poster black framed bed with black and silver covers and matching curtains. Unlike the rest of his home, green was minimal and was replaced with more blacks and silver.

"I get sick of all the green and Slytherin stuff. So black and silver are my only alternatives."

I smiled as I looked around, "That's cool. Your room looks awesome."

He followed my eyes and shrugged, "I like your room better. It feels more_—_ I don't know_—_ comfortable I guess."

I walked around his room a little more admiring all the different trinkets he had around his room. Some things looked awfully scary though, like this skull that was on his desk. I shivered and looked away. How can you sleep in a room with a skull in it!

He smiled, "We've been walking around my house for quite a while. Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love to," I said with a grin.

"Oh, keep in mind that you're the only one who knows the password to my room. My parents aren't allowed in here, and I haven't let anyone else in either."

I stifled a laugh. Sure, he hasn't let anyone else in his room except for a dozen girls. I'm sure.

I followed him to the opposite side of the house. It felt like I had been walking miles and all the walking had definitely helped work up an appetite. After a few minutes, we were finally outside in the backyard. Wait, forget backyard. It was a fricken garden with its own maze, swimming, and Quidditch field. But my eyes were drawn to the maze. I immediately got bad vibes from it and did not want to even go in there. Glancing back at Draco, my worries washed away.

"Draco, your place just gets more and more amazing!"

"Magic, darling. Usually the flowers are dead," he nodded the long aisles of flower beds. "But I had them taken care of this morning. Mother never really cares for the garden even though she's the one who asked for it."

He shook his head and led me to a small white linen table set for two. There was even a blood red rose lying in the middle of the table with scattered petals. This was definitely better than going shopping.

"Wow, Draco. All this_—_ for me?"

Draco laughed, "I know it looks awfully romantic, but I wanted it to be somewhat special and I wasn't sure how else to go about it. Evaleen, you are officially my only true friend as of right now," he paused for a second while fingering the table cloth. "Right?"

_Awww_ was all that went through my head as I took a seat across from him.

"Of course, Draco." I reached over and placed my hand over his.

When he looked up from the table, I became completely lost in those eyes. I felt like he was reading every thought and hesitant action my body could possibly make. My heart fluttered and I felt the want to just lean over and kiss him.

"Evaleen, I need to tell you something really important before it's too late."

Kissing him escaped my thoughts immediately due to the seriousness of his voice. I nodded, eager to know what sounded so important.

"I need to tell you before anything bad happens because of me. And I don't want anything to happen to you. Evaleen, I'm a_—_"

* * *

**Author's Note:** End with a cliffy? Sorry if this chapter wasn't great, but please review! Thanks!


	7. A Little Game, He Says

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:**__ This is a short chapter, so I thought it wouldn't hurt posting this up right away. Please read and review.._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: A Little Game, He Says

"I need to tell you before anything bad happens because of me. And I don't want anything to happen to you. Evaleen, I'm a—"

"Your meal, Master Malfoy. And your meal, Miss Bettencourt." A frail looking house elf placed a plate of food in front of the both of us. He glanced at me, and I smiled as I nodded a thank you. He gave a small smile back.

Draco growled, "Now get on! Move! You've given us our food, so you're no longer needed here. Go wash yourself for crying out loud."

The house elf whimpered and dashed away as fast as his little legs could take him.

I looked at Draco in shock, "Draco! That was so mean!"

"Maybe you should eat before the food gets cold."

I glanced down at my plate. Amazing. It was the meal I had in mind when Draco first mentioned having lunch outside. The plate held three-meat ravioli with 2 pieces of garlic bread and a side plate of César salad. I was a total sucker for Italian, or more like food from Olive Garden.

I looked up and found Draco eating quietly. I waited for him to continue the topic he brought up, but he never did. He just sat and ate. Looking down at his food and eating a spoonful every 30 seconds, he never bothered to look up at me. Why did he just drop the topic that sounded so important?

"Draco?" I finally asked after almost 3 minutes of watching him eat.

He gulped down whatever food he had in his mouth, drank from the glass of water, cleared his throat and said, "Yes?"

I sat there, eyeing him suspiciously before continuing, "Didn't you want to tell me something?"

Draco sighed and looked off into the beds of flowers, "I've changed my mind. It's too early for me to tell you. Perhaps when we get to Hogwarts. It'll be safer."

"Draco, what are you talking about? Why can't you tell me now?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I hated it when people brought up subjects and then decide they don't want to talk about it anymore. They obviously do.

Draco glanced at me and smirked, "My, aren't we impatient? Don't fret about it. I'm just making it sound a bit more important than it really is. I'll tell you soon. Understood?" He then shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth.

My mouth twitched with irritation, but I didn't push the matter. It was clear he wasn't going to fess up anytime soon.

Thirty minutes later, we both cleared out plates. The air between was still tense and I found myself playing with the loose threads of the table cloth. Draco sat there watching my fingers dance around the cloth as the same house elf quickly collected our dishes and disappeared before Draco could lash at him.

"Evaleen, lets play a little game."

Draco suddenly got up and walked over to me. The confusion on my face seemed to amuse him as he held out his hand for me to take. Hesitantly, I took his hand. His cold hand continued to grip mine as he led me past the beautiful flowers to the garden maze which laid on the far right of his Quidditch field. I eyed the maze that made goose bumps rush throughout my skin and knew this wasn't good.

"The game is simple. Whoever makes it out of the maze first, wins. Alright?"

I shook my head, "Draco, I_—_"

"Perfect!"

He kept hold of my hand and ran into the maze with ease even though I was trying my best to stand my ground. As soon as we entered, the path leading back out closed off. My eyes widened with fear as I turned around to face Draco.

"Draco, I'm scared." I clutched tighter onto his hand. I really was scared. I had a feeling something was going to try and kill me in this place.

"Don't worry about. It's not that long of a maze, unless you want it to be. If you're determined enough, the maze will guide you out. But if not, it'll keep you in here longer. Now, I'll go this way."

There were two directions to pick from, and Draco chose the left path although they were both equally creepy.

"No, Draco. I'm too scared," I pulled him back a little when he took a step to the left. "Can we please not do this?"

"It's okay. It'll be fun," he smirked as he slowly released my hand.

"Draco! No!"

I reached out to take hold of his hand again but before I could, the bushes closed right between us. I stared in shock at the spot where Draco had been. I had no choice now; I had to go through with it.

_Okay, stay calm. You can do this. Just stay determined._

I slowly made my way down the path. The walls of the maze were overwhelmingly tall. All I could do was look up and see the clear blue sky. Other than that, the only things I could possibly look at were the trimmed grass beneath my shoes, rocks that dotted along the maze, or the tall bushes that made up the walls. I kept walking until I came to a split. At the split, my choices were to either keep going straight or take the left. After much debate with the inner voices in my head, I decided to take a left. It didn't look as creepy. I kept walking until I started to hear rustling of the bushes. I looked around, curious of what the source may be, when the path in front of me suddenly closed off. Another rustling sound and I realized the path behind me suddenly closed off. A path to the right opened up.

_Alright, this is cool?_

I took the right, and that's when I heard it. Something moving. It was moving slowly, but with long strides. As I heard it get closer, I could hear a faint, but low growl. It wasn't a growl from a wolf or dog; it was something else. It was like a growl and a hiss put together, if possible. Like a sort of demon. What ever it was, I panicked. I didn't want to find out what it could have been. And so what did I do? I ran. I ran like hell, and whatever was behind me chased after me. The growling got louder and the strides got faster. The creature was closing in on me. Another split in the path, and didn't think about it. I went left. And so did the creature. My breathing quickened and I sobbed in fear. Damnit Draco, you said this would be fun!

I took another random left in hopes of losing it, but after I ran down the path it suddenly closed off. The maze had betrayed me and led me to a dead end.

"No..."

The creature was silent. I knew it was behind me somewhere. I couldn't hear it, but I sure as hell sensed it. With whatever courage I had left, I forced myself to turn around to see what had been stalking me. But there was nothing there. It was quiet. My panting slowly decreased. It disappeared? But how? How could it have moved so fast? I could have sworn it was there.

I pulled out my wand that I had purchased at Ollivander's and walked back down the path I had previously run down. Jeez, what if this was all some sort of joke Draco set up? This really wasn't funny at all!

Then, a sudden coldness filled my body as I froze completely. Something was behind me again. I knew it. And I _had_ to find out what it was.

I slowly turned around in hopes to finally see it. Just as soon as I had fully turned around, everything went black as something pushed me with amazing strength onto the ground which resulted in my wand flying out of my hand. I felt the back of my head collide with a rock. Pain seared through my head like someone had stabbed it with an axe. The creature stood over me; its' silhouette the only thing visible before my eyes unwillingly closed. And all I could think about was the fact that I was going to die before I lost all consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's short, but hey, at least I got another one out. Please review!


	8. Almost

**D E V O T I O N**

**Written by** Bunnyyyy  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.  
**Shipping** Draco/OC  
**Rating** M  
_**Author's Note:**__ Again, I'm so sorry for the amazingly late update! But I am trying! Please read and review, please. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner._

**Chapter 8**: **Almost**

"Evie? Evie?"

So I wasn't dead? The creature hadn't killed me? I was so sure I was going to die. It had its' chance when I passed out. Maybe I was dead. The pain in my head made me wish I were. My head felt as if I had used all the force I could possibly muster to bang my head on a brick wall. But I kept hearing a faint, familiar voice calling out to me. I refused to open my eyes. What if the creature was still here?

"Evaleen, please wake up."

I knew that voice. It was soothing, yet showed a hint of worry. I smiled once I realized whose voice it belonged to. My eyes fluttered open to see those beautiful grey-blue eyes.

"Draco?"

Draco grinned and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're alright! I thought you might have seriously been hurt."

I moaned as I tried to get up, but my head felt way too heavy. My body shook slightly as I tried to force myself into a sitting posstion.

Smirking slightly at my struggling, he said, "Here, let me."

Draco picked me up off the ground bridal style with ease and walked towards a marble bench placed next to an elegant fountain. I realized I was no longer in the maze, but on the opposite side from where Draco and I first entered. With the sounds of the gentle splashing of the fountain, Draco laid me gently down onto the bench.

"Eat this."

He pulled out a piece of chocolate, and I willingly took it. He lifted my head as he took a seat and gently laid my head down on his lap. I looked up at him bewildered.

"Eat."

I smiled and nodded as he watched me nibble on the chocolate. The chocolate sliding down my throat seemed to warm up my insides and make my body relax even more. It's amazing what chocolate can do.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked as I finally consumed the last bit.

"A lot better." I looked at him with a confused look, "Where is it?"

He kept his arm under my head as he stood. He wrapped his other arm around me and helped me up into a sitting position. It was then I realized that his body was a little too close. I looked up and caught his eye. A blush started to creep its way up my face. I quickly looked away and insisted that I stand and walk on my own.

"Where is what?" He asked as he stood close in case I was to lose my balance.

"The monster creature thingy that was in there and scared the shit out of me!"

His face turned into confusion, "What are you talking about, Evaleen? There's nothing in there."

I looked at him in shock, "I didn't just trip and hit my head, Draco. Something was chasing me in there."

"There was nothing in there but you and me. I waited for over half an hour for you to come out, but you never did. So I went back in to look for you. You must have hit your head really hard."

He started to steer me back towards his house.

"Something attacked me in there, Draco."

Draco sighed, "There's nothing in there, Evie. I've been in there a couple of times and nothing has every attacked me. Now, come on."

He took my hand and led me into the house without another word. I stared at the back of his head. I didn't bother fighting. There was nothing I could do to prove what had happened. Maybe he was right. Maybe since I was so scared to begin with, my imagination created some sort of creature. After all, I never really saw it. No, scratch that! I did see a silhouette! It had to be real! Right?

With furrowed eyebrows, I was absolutely sure that what happened back there wasn't my imagination. It had to be real. But I was kicked out of my thoughts when Draco announced that I was home. I must have zoned out because I found myself looking up at the tall doors of my mansion.

I had to admit that I was slightly disappointed that Draco didn't believe my story and avoided looking at him. Instead my main focus was on the door in front of me.

"I had fun today, Evie," I heard him say.

I bit your lower lip before replying, "Oh. Me too. Heh."

I mentally kicked myself for making it obvious I was disappointed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today in the maze."

_He was the one that forced me into the damn maze._

"Evie, are you even listening to me?"

I continued to avoid eye contact. That is, until he tilted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. I hated how he always did that, yet at the same time it made my heart race with the thought he may kiss me. But I hated it. What gave him the right to touch my face?

"Don't be mad, I'm sorry," even as he said this, he had a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

All romantic thoughts, if any, flew out of my head as I tried to turn away. He forced me to keep looking at him. It was then I noticed his face inching closer and closer until our lips were barely touching. My heart fluttered at the mere touch of his lips. I closed my eyes waiting for him to actually kiss me. But that didn't happen. Just as soon as I felt his lips closing in on mine, he pulled away as if realizing what he was doing was wrong or something.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have— I— I'll see you later. Good day, Evaleen." He said this in a totally different voice.

He sort of stepped back and fixed his posture, or made it look like he was. He opened his mouth for a second, but quickly closed it. He nodded as a farewell and quickly took his leave.

_What the hell? _

He made my heart race for nothing and I was amazingly disappointed. But at the same time, I liked the feeling of his lips so close to mine. I reached up and touched my lips with a slight smile.

Thoughts of how he's been acting strange suddenly dawned on me. My hand dropped from my lips.

When I first met him, he was kind and helpful. He offered to help me get all my school supplies, and he seemed reasonably normal. But he was suddenly different when I bumped into Harry. And then hurtful and such a jerk when I was with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. And then I remembered when he snuck into my room last night. He was pretty sweet. And at his manor, he said I only knew the password into his room? That had to be a lie. But during lunch, it all changed when he brought up the subject about something that he should tell me before it was too late.

I turned around and gazed at Draco's manor. That was it; I needed to find out what he wanted to tell me so bad. That, the maze, the _almost_ kiss? What exactly was going on? Whatever is was, it would have to wait. I stirred up quite a headache with all these questions swimming around in my head.

As soon as I walked in, I glanced at the clock in the hallway. It read 4 o'clock. It was pretty early since dinner wasn't to be served until 6:30.

"I'm home!"

I listened to my voice echo through the house. My mother and father didn't reply. They were most likely out. Hilda never responded, she thought it was rude to just yell out like that. She preferred me to find her and tell her I was home. Not today though.

I sighed and walked up the stairs on the right side of the entrance room. I stared at the floor as my feet led me straight to my room. My room looked cleaner than it was when I first left it; my bed was fixed and my laundry basket was empty. New logs were even placed in the fireplace that was built in the middle of my room. Hilda must have cleaned it earlier. With another sigh, I fell back onto the sheets of my bed. I felt oddly tired. My headache started to come back as I stared at the tall ceiling of my room.

As time passed, my eyes closed. Scenes of the day's events started to play in my mind like a movie. I was too knocked out to hear Hilda knocking at my door for dinner.

I slept on as a dream started to unfold in my mind.

_I sat on a black leather couch. My surroundings were unfamiliar, but my dream-self didn't seem to care. Draco sat on a chair in front of me, clutching my hands as I held onto his. We both stayed in this position for quite a while. I could hear a man's impatient voice somewhere close by._

_Draco slowly slipped his hands out of mine and stood with his back turned to me._

_"Evaleen, we mustn't see each other anymore. I'm sorry," he said calmly._

_He faded away, and the room started to change. I was suddenly outside. The environment looked oddly familiar. There was the sparkling lake again along with a dark forest and a brilliantly lit castle in the distance. I saw a dark silhouette. My heart raced as I started panicking. The blur in front of me made fear leak throughout my body just like the last dream._

_"Get away— what are you?"_

_I could see glowing red eyes this time._

_"No, please."_

_Then the dark blur spoke in a familiar voice. _

_"Don't worry, Evaleen."_

_Everything went dark._


End file.
